List of HorrorClix 1.5 Powers
The following is a complete list of all powers introduced in HorrorClix 1.5 as of 06/24/14. Normal Powers A-C * A Good Scare * Abduct * Abomination * Adrenaline Rush * Advise * Aquatic Reproduction * Arcane Dimensions * Arcane Knowledge * Avenge * Backstab * Beastmark * Beckon * Blinding Storm * Blinding Swarm * Blood Curse * Blood in the Water * Blood-Drinker * Bodies for Sale * Bodysnatch * Bone Walls * Boobytrap * Bound * Brushrunner * Bulldoze * Burning Cattle * Call Northern Lights * Candlejack's Flame * Cannibalize * Carrion Feeder * Cast the Shells * Catch Off-Guard * Check-Out Time * Cimmerian Rage * Cocky * Coldfront * Command * Conspiracy * Corpse Harvest * Crumble * Crumble Into Dust * Curse D-F * Daddy?! * Damaged Wings * Dark Urge * Death From Above * Deflect * Demon Ward * Demon in Iron * Density * Desalinate * Devil's Henchman * Devour * Disguise * Disturb * Dodge and Run * Don't Make Me Angry * Door to the Abyss * Dozerblade * Drag * Drift * Drown * Dune Traveler * EVERYBODY CAN RELAX I FOUND THE CAR * Ejaculate * Erratic Mutation * Everyone Plays Polybius * Exhume * Exile * FEED ME! * Fate-Weaver * Father of Serpents * Fearless * Fire For Effect! * Fish Out of Water * Fizzle * Flammable * Flee! * Flight * Floor It! * Flurry * Folie a Deux * Frenzied Stabbing * Frightening Presence G-I * Gang * Gas Leak * Get Over Here! * Giant Size * Go For Cover * Go Long * God-Fearing * Good at Cutting Things * Gotcha Bitch! * Grabby * Grid-Travel * Hail to the King * Harker's Vitality * He Slimed Me * He's Around Here Somewhere * Headbutt * Heal * Hide * Hide in the Shadows * Hindrance * Hippocratic Oath * Hive Mentality * Hive Mind * Holmwood's Cross * Horde * Human Guise * Hurl * I Am Your Computer Now * I Know Where You Are * I'll Kill You! * I've Been Terribly Burned * Ignite * Imitate * Improvise Weapon * Improvised Device * Impunity * Indifferent * Infect * Infected Bite * Inhuman Strength * Inspire Awe * Instinctive Lunge * K-O * Killshot * Leaping Charge * Legendary Warrior * Let Me Show You Some Real Sport * Lights Out * Lightweight * Limited Invisibility * Locked On * Lone Wolf * Looking For My Wife * Luck * Lucky Charm * Lure * Magic Water * Meat-Puppet * Meatshield * Mental Illness * Mindless * Mindless Savage * Mindless Stampede * Misdirect * Monster Slayer * Motion Detectors * Move Out! * Move Through Angles * Moving Target * My Life For the Master * Natural Camouflage * Natural Enemy * Necromancy * Negotiate * Network'd * New Host * New Moon * Nightmare * Nightmare Unleashed * Nitro Boost * Obstruction of Justice * One Step Ahead * Ooze * Outdoorsman * Outta My Way! * Outwit * Owl Goggles P-S * Pack * Pack Attack * Part Water * Peel Out! * Phantasm * Plague of Frogs * Plenty of Room in Back * Popcorn Flurry * Powder Keg * Proportionate Strength * Pseudopod * Rainstorm * Ram * Razorwire Lash * Rebirth * Red Thirst * Reduced Mass * Regenerate * Reich Leadership * Repulse * Riptide * Rising Roar * Rocket Jump * Roll with the Blow * Running Shot * Sacrifice the Weak * Sangrosynthesis * Satanic Pact * Scanners * Scientific Equipment * Seeing Red * Self-Preservation * Servant of the Gods * Servator * Share Energy * Shed the Mask * Shrinking Ray * Sicken * Silver Shot * Silver-Tipped Bolts * Skulk * Sky Attack * Snipe * Soulbound * Soulless * Spectrum Burst * Spin Attack * Spirit Strike * Sprawling * Stalk * Stalker * Stench * Stinger * Stomp * Stored Spell * Study the Autopsy * Submerge * Summon Darkness * Summon Gale * Summon Shadows * Summon the Herd * Swarm! * Swimming * Swirling Mass * Swooping Strike T-Z * THIS IS THE BIG ONE! * Tana Leaf Elixir * Tear-Gas * Telescopic Sight * Tentacles! * Terraform * That's the Last of Them * The Will of Anubis * Thorgrasp * Thralls * Through the Angles * To Valhalla * Toxic Bite * Trample * Trash-Wake * Traveler * Triage * Trick Shot * Trigger Avalanche * Trust Me I'm a Cop * Tumble * Unaccustomed to Killing * Unleash Tupilak * Unstoppable * Urinate * Venus Mantrap * Voice Theft * Wail * Water-Cannon * Weak Body Armor * Weak Point * Web * Whispers in the Wind * Why Won't You Die? * Wide Swing * Woodwrithe * Wrenched * Your Tax Dollars At Work * Zap * Zombie Dice Continuous Powers *Abandon Mount *Ade Due Damballa *All Aboard *Automated Message *Band Together *Blaze of Glory *Concentrated Fire *Curse of Yig *Dragged to Hades *Dread Disease *Dumb Luck *Elemental Avatar *Employee Evaluation *Episode 12 *Father of Monstrosities *Focused Particle Beam *Fragile Vessel *Giant Size *Gore *Grounded *Hard to Kill *Harry's Code *Loa Dance *Look Out Below *Making a List *Mars Attacks *Morphing Tendrils *Mount *My Beloved *Orishna's Fury *Outta My Way! *Overwhelming Hatred *Overwhelming Rage *Parasitic Infection *Plague Carrier *Proof of Guilt *Protect the Girl! *Replant *Reversible *Sammael Offspring *Savior *Shining Trapezohedron *Snap To *Soulless *Soul Trader *Steed *The Dead Arise! *The Gods Return! *They're Coming *To Serve the Master *Toulon's Creations *Undead Horde *Unseen Shape *Urban Myth *Walnut-Sized Brain *Woman's Best Friend *Ward Cabal Powers Wolfbrothers *Cabal Power: Pheromones Bloodcall *Cabal Power: Feed *Cabal Power: Know Their Weakness *Cabal Power: Blind Passion *Cabal Power: Resources Hellbound *Cabal Power: Goetia *Cabal Power: Demonic Deception *Cabal Power: Summon Darkness R'Lyeh *Cabal Power: The Crawling Chaos Golden Claw *Cabal Power: Blood Sacrifice Mystery Inc. *Cabal Power: Mystery Machine Puppet Master *Cabal Power: Small Target Dethklok *Cabal Power: Curse of Dethklok A-51 *Cabal Power: Research The Cursed *Cabal Power: Sacrifice to Davy Jones Category:Lists Category:New Powers in 1.5